Laundry and Soda
by leeseelee
Summary: Bodie had a long day selling and came home and got a good long drink. ONE SHOT/SMUT


It was 8pm. Bodie had been sitting under the old bridge by the rocks since 10am with Heco. They had been short according to Bones which meant today they had a larger quota than usual. Bodie usually didn't mind selling or being at the bridge but he usually did so with Billy or Joey. Today, he was stuck with Heco and there were only so much of Heco's stories that Bodie could handle. He only had a few hours of sleep and he was grumpy and tired and just wanted to put his feet up and relax.

"And then the bitch took my dick so deep she threw up man" Heco laughed to himself. "Like fuckin projectile, I was like what the fuck" Heco chuckled, "Fuckin slut"

Bodie rolled his eyes and fake chuckled with Heco. If he had to listen to another story like this he was going to shoot Heco himself. They had 3 bags left to sell and if they were lucky the next customer would take all three. Bodie leaned his head back onto the headrest of the passenger seat and sighed trying to drown out Heco when there was a flash of lights. Bodie opened his dark, tired eyes to see the BMW pull up. _JACKPOT_ Bodie thought as he smiled to himself. Oh how he loved this customer. Bodie quickly jumped out of the passenger seat and walked up to the driver's window of the BMW.

The window scrolled down and the polished man in the suit glared at Bodie.

"How much you need Carl?" Bodie lit his cigarette

"How much you got?" Carl joked

"It's late in the day we only have 3 left, man" Bodie stated. "Shit is going fast lately." Bodie hoped that the last comment would make him take the 3 bags he had cause to be honest the last 2 hours were like ghostville.

"Well, I guess I better take them off your hands" Carl laughed

_Fuck, God yes!_ Bodie pulled the last three packets from the bag and exchanged the money with the established businessman and made his way back to the car so that they could meet up at the bar to drop off the money.

It was a Tuesday night and the bar was empty. It was just as well because Bodie was not in the mood to party. They had been run ragged trying to cook the stuff and get it out on the streets. Bone's demands had been increasing and they were having a hard time keeping up. Especially when Heco would slack due to his addiction to the stuff he cooks.

Bodie walked past the bar and Sammy nodded to the back room. That meant only one thing. Billy was there. Bodie pushed the back door open into the room and Billy was sitting at the lone table with stacks of money smoking a cigarette.

"Tell me you got it all sold, Bode" Billy stated.

"All of it, dog" Bodie smirked

"I knew I could count on you" Billy smirked. "You wanna get a beer?" Billy asked

"Any other day I would, man. But right now all I want to do is go home" Bodie stated rubbing his hand down his face.

Billy nodded and Bodie made his way out of the bar and back to his car that he had parked there earlier when Heco had picked him up.

It was a short drive home. Bodie made his way into his building and to the 4th floor to where his apt was. We opened the door and the place was a mess. It had been a mess since she left. _Fuckin hell _he thought. He didn't know how to pick up after himself or clean but he had to learn. He opened the fridge looking for something to drink and there was nothing. Not even a beer. He didn't even want a beer, a pepsi would have sufficed. Bodie slammed the fridge door annoyed. _FUCK!_ He hated the fact that everything had been such shit since she left. It had been months and he was over her but he certainly could have tolerated her a little more if it meant it would keep his shit clean and keep him fed.

Bodie moved out of his apt and to the elevator. He had remembered that the laundry room down in the basement came equipped with a soda machine. He sauntered towards the laundry room door and turned his key. He walked in to see an ass of black spandex boy shorts in the air and tall tanned legs showing all the way down to the floor with black ballet slippered feet. Bodie walked over to the soda machine when he her mumbling then a loud FUCK! He turned to see that the girl was bent over the washer tugging at something.

"What's doing?" Bodie asked walking over with a can of pepsi in hand

"This stupid fuckin machine that's what!" She stated. It practically ate my bra!" she stomped her foot in aggravation and huffed making her thick betty page bangs float up and then down. She put her right hand on her hip and motioned with her left. "It's all tangled around the spinner thingy, I can't get it out"

Bodie bent forward and looked into the washing machine and there was an aqua blue bra wrapped around the middle of the washing machine. It was a sexy bra and made him wonder what she was wearing under her long sleeve shirt. She moved closer to Bodie and looked down with him. As she did her oversized shirt moved showing the lacey strap of her current purple bra and the front of Bodies jeans tightened. _Mystery Solved!_ Bodie thought in a smirk.

"How in the fuck am I going to get this out of there" She stated getting annoyed.

"Well do you care if it gets ruined, cause I can cut it out but if not have no fuckin clue" Bodie stated

She huffed again annoyed like she was thinking as to what she wanted to do. "Just cut it out" she said

Bodie reached in his pocket and pulled out his switch blade and hit the button on the handle causing the knife to shoot out from the top. As the blade clicked out she jumped and Bodie smirked at her while taking a step towards her. She tensed and he turned his body towards the washer. With a quick flip of the wrist the strap of the lacey bra was cut, pulled out of the washer and was dangling from the tip of the knife towards her. Bodie looked at her with an accomplished look but realized she was staring at him and smirked herself.

"Nice chin" She stated grabbing her bra

Bodie's hand rose to his chin trying to figure out what that meant but then remembered that he had one of the many tribal tattoos on his chin as he flipped his knife back into his pocket. She lifted her hand and stroked her index and middle finger from one side of his chin to the other then reached her hand behind Bodies head and pulled his face towards her lips. Bodie actually braced himself and pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Bodie stated shaking off his edge, "Just wasn't expecting that"

"Want me to let you go" she stated grinning

"No" Bodie stated wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her on top of the dryer.

As her ass landed on the dryer his lips were on her like a predator pouncing on his prey. In a quick swoop of her arms his tshirt was off and she quickly unbuttoned his belt and jeans. Their moves were done in haste and want. There wasn't going to be any slow and soft here. Just quick and raw. Bodie moved his lips from her lips moving towards her neck biting and sucking to the v of the neck of her shirt.

Bodie growled in annoyance that her shirt was still on and quickly moved his hands from her thighs and pulled her shirt from her body throwing it on top of the washer next to them. Bodie turned his face back to her and pushed her back so that she was leaning on her elbows and admired her lacey purple bra. _Perfection._ He thought and started to nip at her collar bone and trailed his tongue down the crease of her breast smothering his face in her lacey goodness. He grabbed onto the side of the cup of the lacey bra and pulled at it with his teeth as his hands roamed her back and found the clasp. He easily unclasped the bra and pulled her bra off with his teeth. He dropped the bra from his mouth and grabbed her from the back of her neck bringing her mouth to his and giving her a hard, desperate kiss. Their tongues were tangled and so was his hand in her hair. Bodie grabbed the claw clip that was holding her messy do up and pulled it out of her hair without caution. Her head pulled back and her long chestnut brown, wavy locks fell down to the small of her back. Bodie pulled away from their kiss and ran his hands through her long hair. He hadn't realized it was so long since it was pinned on the top of her head. His hands grazed down her hair to the small of her back, down to her hips where he grabbed onto her boy shorts and pulled them off revealing a simple purple thong hiding underneath.

She was enjoying the hair play but needed more. She rubbed her hands down his chest to the brim of his boxer shorts. She pushed down his boxers so that they stayed strapped on him just below his balls and ass. She wasted no time grabbing his large erection and started to pump it with ease and speed. Bodie groaned and ground his teeth while she smirked and pulled his head down to her lips where she smothered them with hot, wet kisses. Just as Bodie was about to pull her thongs off the door of the laundry room flew open. Bodie jumped up in alarm and she pulled herself closer to him to hide her nakedness.

A guy stumbled in and yelled, "Brian! Hey Brian!" obviously drunk. It took him a second to realize what was going on. "Dude, is Brian here?" The drunk man asked

"Uhh, no bud" Bodie answered while she giggle from behind him.

"Hey man you're pants are down" The drunk guy pointed

"Yeah man, I know I am kind of busy here" Bodie laughed but was getting annoyed wanting to get back to his lady friend. .

"What?" the drunk man asked confused and then his eyes widened almost popping out of his head when he seen a woman's face pop out from behind Bodie's shoulder and wave at him. "Oh … Oh … Ohhhhhh shit man! I am so sorry. Do your thing, man. Do your thing" The drunk man said as he bowed out the door backwards and closed it behind him.

Bodie wasted no time turning back and smothering her with kisses and pulling off her thongs when she pulled away .

"Uhhh" she said confused

"What?" Bodie asked breathing heavily trying to catch his breath

"What's your name?" She asked

"Bodie" He said pushing his face into her neck leaving a bruised mark.

"Well Bodie, I hate to move us but my ass is burning on this damn dryer" she said chuckling

"Oh shit" Bodie laughed

In a quick swoop he put his hands under her butt and picked her up off the dryer and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped out of the mound of clothing that rested around his ankles that were his jeans and boxes and moved his way over to the wall knocking his soda that was sitting on the dryer next to her on the ground spilling onto the ground

Her back slammed against the wall and with a fast thrust he entered her. He dove into her with strength and stealth. He wasted no time in arching her hips and hitting her in the right spot. Her breath deepened as he crushed her against the wall. Their movements were hard, fast and frantic leaving no time for kissing or caressing. They both were horny and needed to get fucked. This is what was happening. She gripped Bodie's shoulders and dug her nails in deep as Bodie gripped her ass positive that it will leave bruises and dug his tattooed chin in the crook of her neck. His panting was heavy and fast as he felt her walls cramp around his cock. Bodie groaned at the sensation as she whimpered into his ear. He kept up his pace until she rode out the wave of her orgasm. He moved them away from the wall and put her back on her feet. Her knees buckled and he caught her and smiled. She looked up at him and pushed her hair out of her face returning the smile. He kissed her and turned her towards the soda machine where he spread her hands out on either side of it for support. He grabbed her hips and cradled them higher to the point where she was on the tip toes of her ballet slippers.

Bodie stopped and examined what he had in front of him. This woman with her forearms pushed against the soda machine completely naked minus the ballet slippers. Her back arched with her hair pushed over her right shoulder, the tips of her hair peaking where her hips were perked up to him. She turned her head looking back at Bodie with lust in her eyes. Bodie grabbed her hips and plowed into her hard and deep. Her back arched so strong that it looked like she was going to snap in half. He dug his finger tips into her hips and she whimpered again. He was thrusting so hard the tips of her toes were lifting from the ground and the soda machine was shaking back and forth in thuds. He couldn't last much longer. He reached his right hand around her waist and started to rub her bud in a circular motion. Within moments he felt her tighten around him and this time he couldn't hold back. Her walls spasmed and he slowed his thrusts but shoved deeper as he exploded inside her with a few short grunts. It was over and Bodie leaned against her, holding her up from falling as he leaned his chin into the crook of her neck. She gripped his arms that were around her waist and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she broke the hold and moved to put her clothes back on.

She was quick to get dressed and Bodie stood and watched her clothe herself and then did the same. She reached into the dryer and pulled out her clothes and put it in the clothes basket next to the machines. Bodie was putting his shirt back on near the soda machine as she walked over to him with her clothes basket in hand. She had the basket cradled on her hip as she bent down and reached into the opening of the soda machine and pulled out a pepsi. She walked over to Bodie and gave him a chaste kiss and placed the pepsi in his hand. They must have rocked it out of the machine.

"Enjoy your pepsi, Bodie" she whispered and walked around him.

Bodie smirked and watched her open the door to the laundry room to exit. She turned around and looked at Bodie.

"I do my laundry every Tuesday at this time. Just thought you might wanna know"

And with that she was out the door and gone.

Bodie laughed and continued to buckle his belt. He moved and made his way back to his apt to find Billy sitting on the couch.

"Where the fuck you been?" Billy asked sitting with a case of twelve on the coffee table. "I decided you were have a few beers anyways" Billy laughed

"I just went downstairs to get something to drink" Bodie said smiling to himself.

"For that fuckin long?" Billy asked arching a brow.

"It was a good drink" Bodie stated smiling knowing that Billy would know exactly what he was talking about.


End file.
